wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Dauno
Talk To Me Immediate Banning Now User 96.61.76.117 and AreYouGoingToEatThatNuke? Needs to be banned now --Mutopis 21:38, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Pages of Wasteful facts and vandalism User 217.67.17.194 needs to be banned --Mutopis 21:42, July 12, 2011 (UTC) 2009 Truthies Don't forget to vote! 2009 Truthiness Awards --Atenea del Sol 22:40, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Year-end Awards What awards should Wikiality.com award this year? For some examples from previous years see these links: 2006 and 2007. Please post your suggestions for categories to be awarded here, then post your nominees for that category in the appropriate section (make one if necessary) in the Nominations section. Please only post items that were created in 2008. Any questions, post them on the Awards page talk page, here.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:58, 26 December 2008 (UTC) IRC Channel Jimmy Wales came by our IRC channel. He's gone now.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:48, 25 May 2007 (UTC) :We have an irc channel? He doesn't mention the show during the interview, but Albert Einstein was an Alpaca farmer, oxygen is poisonous, librarians are hiding something, and people on the other language wikipedia pages should learn english. --uno 01:03, 25 May 2007 (UTC) Link to the left ("Live Tube Talk"), make sure you click #colbertology in the crop-down list.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:07, 25 May 2007 (UTC) El Payo's email Please see what you can do to get him a wikiality email account, thanks.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 08:35, 22 March 2007 (UTC) Thanks for comment Thanks for your comment at ttca.org on my post about Savage's appearance. I've entered a ramblingly long response on the site's main blog page. Crap Jazz Poster The crap jazz thing is just one guy's way to advertise for his band. I asked him to remove the vanity from the page, he finally did, but then put it back in. I pwn'd the page, then he went around and complained to everyone. He really is that big a problem. Also, please don't forget to vote, there is one or two days left.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:52, 8 December 2006 (UTC) :NO?!?! THIS IS COMPLETELY UN-TRUTHY (literally, the things he is saying arent true) 1. The band involved in Crap Jazz is not my band, i have no idea where he is getting this from 2. i did remove the so called "vanity" he complained about, even though it isnt actually vanity but whatever i jsut removed a link involved. 3. i did not put anything back on the page that he explicitly told me to keep off, hes jsut being a total wikipedia-nazi who for some reason has it out against crap jazz. this Frenchyness must be stopped if we want wikiality to be pure. Rkrublit 20:48, 8 December 2006 (UTC) :: I still have NO CLUE wtf "Crap Jazz" is. How does that relate to Colbert at all? I can see an entry on "Stephen Colbert's Hiphopketball: A Jazzebration", which we already have... but as of right now I don't see how "Crap Jazz" fits in. --uno 02:09, 9 December 2006 (UTC) ::: well youll obviously be unable to learn about crap jazz as long as the crap jazz page is imprisoned. Some important fracts about crap jazz are: 1. its Colbert's favorite genre of music 2. the crap jazz band The Salty House Quartet was supposed to be in Hiphopketball until the liberal media prevented so (good guess!) 3. bears hate crap jazz so playing it is a great bear repellent. Rkrublit VOTE! --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 09:40, 27 November 2006 (UTC) Fuzzy's email You can send me the password at bunnyknuckles@gmail.com, thanks. --Fuzzy 21:33, 22 November 2006 (UTC) A Commons? Just wondering if we will be getting a "commons"? We have people uploading pictures that are duplicates of images already in our tube. And had an idea for making a category for them, but I didn't want to cause any problems (copyright issues, or whatever)--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:12, 11 November 2006 (UTC) : I'm not exactly sure what you mean. Can you explain further? --uno 05:09, 17 November 2006 (UTC) ::Sorry, I didn't see this until now..what I mean by "commons" is kinda like what uncyclopedia does, where the pictures are arranged in such a way for people to skim through them and they are easy to view (without the thumbnails). I believe all images on this wiki are available to everyone on this wiki, but they are not as easy to pick through; a "commons" is (I think) a way to make it easier to do so--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:45, 23 November 2006 (UTC) Wikiality on cafepress.com I followed a link from one of those acursed ads to some cafepress link for "wikiality" is that you? If so, I have a few ideas to make it more "decorative".--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:15, 31 October 2006 (UTC) :I haven't put anything on Cafe Express... --uno 20:51, 31 October 2006 (UTC) ::Well, if you're interested on making something for Wikiality.com, I have a few ideas--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:57, 31 October 2006 (UTC) I'd definitely like to make up some t-shirts. Maybe we'll have a contest for designers to come up with some great stuff. Cafe Express isn't too hard to use. --uno 05:10, 17 November 2006 (UTC) :There is a poster here who is really good with the photoshop (he made this: Image:Lincoln-colbert.jpg) And he has stated he would like to do something. I was thinking along the lines of buttons as well (there is a book fest at UCLA where I could hand them out to promote Wikiality.com and I wouldn't mind paying for them) Perhaps this would best be discussed over email?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:27, 17 November 2006 (UTC) :: sure, you have my email addy. --uno 05:40, 17 November 2006 (UTC) More New Stuff I created some templates for saying hello to new users, and inviting them to nominate/vote for "Featured" articles, and warning new users against vanity and vandalism, here are the names: * "hello" saying hello to new people, directing them to helpful pages * "vote" directing the new people to the Features voting page * "warnv" (warning-vandal) * "care" when minor vanity is added to a page * "warnvtyp" for a new page that is completely vanitized and pwn'd. (BTW, there is a template called "pwn" for hijacking pages created by vandals). Check them out and make whatever changes you see fit. FYI, the Features thing seems to be working out pretty well, not sure what it could be compared to, but...more people seem to be coming on to actually write sutff and not vandalize, which I think might have to do with trying to get "Featured" once again, I have nothing to compare it to, but my gut tells me I'm right.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:53, 26 October 2006 (UTC) :My gut tells me that it brings more attention to nominated articles by users that feel for wikiality.--Pro-Lick 09:23, 26 October 2006 (UTC) I'd rather not change anything as long as it conforms to truthiness and helps people understand what its all about... the it-getters if you will. I like to give people and especially my esteemed sysops free reign to do what they believe in. It is only the irrelevant stuff that gets to me. --uno 06:39, 6 November 2006 (UTC) HELP! I don't know what you did when you met Stephen, but I guess just shaking his hand sent over a WHOLE SLEW of posters. We need to get a few more sysops, and block IP users from posting, or something. I got bombed tonight. And I know I still have a lot to clean up! --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:07, 19 October 2006 (UTC) :I hope all is better now. If not, you have various avenues to contact me at. It's all very exciting. My roommate's brother was actually served coffee by Colbert today as he attends school with Stephen's kids. I'm going to have him mention me next time. I can't believe he actually does the normal hum-drum parental stuff and I'm very impressed by it. Maybe next time he's there I'll go to the school and say hello. --uno 06:44, 6 November 2006 (UTC) ::That is cool. I think we are much better prepared for a rush of posters. Lewser and I have almost a tag-team thing going. Pro-Lick, Fuzzy and Kudzu are doing their part too.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:55, 6 November 2006 (UTC) ::: As for the original message: What happens between Stephen and I stays between Stephen and I. I'm glad everyone is doing their part. If anyone is slacking or there is another reputable contributor/patriot that deserves a higher position, please let me know. Unfortunately I only have 24 hours a day. 20 of which are spent working on various other projects. This happens to be one of my top 2 favorites. I can't keep on top of EVERYTHING which is why I have my helper monkies(sysops, meant in the nicest possible way). I couldn't be happier about this particular project and I sincerely thank you for all of your hard work and the other mods/sysops also. No one is unappreciated by me, or Stephen for that matter. Hell, even Jimmy from Wikipedia loves you all. Countdown Clock Would it be possible to add a countdown clock to the main page?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:41, 3 October 2006 (UTC) :I'll have to lookup the code to add dynamic elements to the wiki software. Would you want something like the colbertnation's countdown to the next new Report show? --uno 06:46, 6 November 2006 (UTC) ::Yes, and I wanted to try something for election day. but if it is possible, we can use it for holidays too. Like x number of days until the "War on Christmas" is over, etc.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:55, 6 November 2006 (UTC) :I have to check with the techies, but I'd like that also. --uno 07:06, 6 November 2006 (UTC) Main User Page Protections Hello, love the site, I was wondering if there was a way for a User to protect their own page from vandals--not the talk page--but their own Main User page? Would appreciate any help, thank you.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 12:59, 22 August 2006 (PDT) :There is a way to do this... I'll see if I can get it implemented. --uno 06:52, 6 November 2006 (UTC) And in recognition of your continued fight for truthiness you have been awarded this Congratulations, and thank you for this very special internets tube! 300 DPI logo I made the logo from Image:Wikiality Logo2.jpg originally. Later I made the text bolder (and the tagline bigger) so it could be read easier). But, as you wanted it 300DPI and crisper, here is a PNG of that JPG (friggen huge filesize, but same dimensions as the jpg) with bigger text: Image:Wikiality Logo2.png (I couldn't make the text exact as I don't have that same font). --Splarka (talk) 04:23, 25 January 2007 (UTC) :You rock. --uno 19:42, 25 January 2007 (UTC) Thank you I am honored to serve, sir. --thisniss 03:56, 3 February 2007 (UTC) How was the taping? Did you give Stephen the T-shirt? Did you get to mention that we passed the 5000 article mark? And most importantly, will you regale us with details on the admin board when you have the time? (just so's we can bask in your reflected glory) --thisniss 02:25, 12 March 2007 (UTC) :I didn't get a chance to mention 5000 articles, but I did give him a t-shirt and several of the audience members. He once again proclaimed that he loves the site. When I thanked him for plugging the site, he said "Oh yea, you're the Wikiality.com guy!" --uno 02:51, 12 March 2007 (UTC) The Coming Wikipocalypse --thisniss 01:18, 23 May 2007 (UTC) (Keeping fingers crossed for you - Rock the Truthiness!!!) : I really hope the site gets mentioned on the air. --uno 05:12, 23 May 2007 (UTC)